Ordo Fabula/Creation Story
This page tells a summary of the story behind the creation of Fabula, updated with the most recent version. While it is almost entirely revealed, the missing parts will be added once discussed in roleplay. More detailed events and emotions of every individual involved can be read on the respective character history pages. The story of Fabula plays in an alternative reality and does not refer to actual historical events. Story '- Reality -' France, eighteenth century, war tearing through the streets of Paris. The Bellaire family descendants were of wealthy bloodline, residing in the halls of a mansion in the capital. They were blessed with a smart and kind son, who would inherit the high producing family business. Léandre enjoyed fame in the entirety of France, when at the age of fifteen his mother confronted her son with the unexpected news of carrying another child. Nine months later Colette saw the light of day. While physically healthy, her unusual behavior in young age suggested mental illness and she was soon diagnosed with the incapability of telling fantasy and reality apart. Her parents did not share any sympathy for their offspring and declared that she shall not leave the house in fear she were to ruin her brother's name. Léandre, who did not pity his sister, but loved her dearly, began spending every free minute between his training to read the young kid Fairy Tales, introducing her to the magical world of imagination. Once grown older, their relationship had deepened and Colette had grown to be Léandre's most precious treasure. Despite her illness, her brother allowed her to participate in social events and the girl proved herself successful of maintaining stable social interactions. Remaining proud of their success, the siblings led a happy life when together, creating their own perfect world in the large library of the mansion. Upon reaching adulthood, duty called more frequently, leaving Colette without her brother, however he would always promise her to return home to her. War eventually reached the capital, threatening to cause a negative outcome to the Bellaire family, whose enemies would target their home location. At the age of twenty-six, Léandre decided to joined his comrades at the battlefront. In the night before his departure, the family held an ostentatious festival in their halls, clinking glasses in name of his future return. To his sister, who was not ten years old, the man spoke yet another promise to always return to her. Weeks without news about their son passed, when finally two officers visited the property. To the families shock, their enemies had received information about their successor fighting in the war and Léandre had suffered fatal wounds to his chest, leading to his death. During his final moments, the man had shot one of the spies threatening to harm his sister, yet feared he would break the promise of returning to her. In his belongings Colette found a final note, writing the words "Home is where I'm closest to you, where no one can hurt you.". In her mourning, the young girl suggested to her parents that she could revive him, receiving cold glares in return, forced to listen to her mother's wishes to have her die in her brother's stead, as she considered her a burden. Pained by the neglect of her parents, Colette rushed to the property's garden while carrying her brother's favorite book "Cinderella", climbing the highest tree, and remained hidden away for the course of a day and night, until exhaustion and hunger forced the child to give in. As she had been gone without notice for a worrying amount of hours, the child returned to her parents at the dinner table, hoping for them confront her with scolding, to acknowledge her act. Yet to her dismay, none of her family members felt responsible for her, thus not noticing her absence. Finally overwhelmed by her emotions, the girl succumbed to her despair, confronting her mother and father about their lacking care. However, instead of admitting to their flaws, the Bellaires locked their daughter out of the mansion at evening time until her temper would calm. Yet it never did. Colette never returned home. And as day broke, police officers found the lifeless body of the girl in the streets near her house, killed by the blow of a war bomb, that had struck a building down the path she had wandered on. '- Pure Imagination -' Any other being would have ascended to the afterlife, after a death so sudden and painful. Colette instead found herself drifting in between the mirrors, the stream of life and death between universes, existing in parallel to one another. The child had lost her physical form, yet never before had she felt life flooding her senses so vividly. The sight was beautiful to the naked eye, nothing like the cruel world she had been suffering in from birth. "Could anyone enter this place after experiencing misery?", she asked herself, wishing for a world where anyone would be gifted a second chance for a happier ending. Expressing a wish so pure, the mirrors enhanced her gift of imagination, blessing her with the power of creation. Once Colette's form dissolved, her eyes opened once again to find herself on a patch of grass, surrounded by nothing but the light of the sun and a gentle breeze brushing through her brown strands. Fabula had been born. And soon the newly named god would discover that every step she'd take, every object she imagined, would bloom from pure imagination, the dream of her own world coming true. ... References }} Category:Summary